Both of Us
by Joei Write
Summary: Gia is wondering if Alex will ever love her, but what she doesn't know is that Alex has had a surprise made just for her. Alex is going to propose! Romance one-shot for Alex and Gia.


**I soon as I saw Madagascar #3, I just instantly fell in love with the couple that is Alex and Gia! So in honor of their new found love and comfort, the newly formed Trapeze Americano duo has its first date in my creative and loving hands. By the way, the title has nothing to do with the song of the same name. **

Both of Us

A tale of Alex and Gia

By MyWayWriter

It was the first official trip the entire gang was going to make together as an official, wondrous, united circus: Circus Zaragoza! It was a thrilling moment for everybody, especially Gia; she had finally learned Trapeze Americano and she had Alex, her new best friend by her side. But Gia was a little bit more in depth about Alex than that. True she was best friends with Alex, but she wanted a little bit more from him. Ever since that moment on the trapeze bars when they were rehearsing for London, she just got this strange and fuzzy feeling inside. And it happened every single time she was around Alex, especially when they were doing trapeze together. Whether it was to perform to please a crowd, or whether they were just simply running away from Dubois; either way, Gia was secretly having romantic feelings towards her new friend Alex, and she was worried that if he didn't feel the same way, their circus would be ruined and he would always avoid her out of awkwardness. But nonetheless, Gia continue to dream in her own little fantasies and phantasms, hoping that one day and hopefully one day soon, that Alex would come around and say that he loved her.

Alex himself on the other hand had been a long outcast lion. Having been born on a preserved in Africa with his dad and mom, being taken away by poachers to be sold for a quick buck, and then the drift all the way across the Atlantic Ocean to New York where he was raised as "The King of New York City", his whole life story revolved around making other people smile after his own smiles were taken away from him. Of course he tried not to think about it, it was a painful thought for Alex. But after he met Gia, he started feeling a lot more down to earth, no coincidence of course as to when he was doing the trapeze with her. In a way both of them had a way of saying how they felt about one another without ever actually saying it to them. It was their own little secret, even though it seemed like pretty much everybody knew except for them.

One particularly festive day while the crew was on their way in their new found Amtrak out to California to perform as Cirque du Soleil, Gia was inside her own little car on the train she was practicing her dance moves; this was because she and Alex had agreed to add a small dance bit portion to their Trapeze when they were still up on the platform. They figured it would be nice for the little kids, and they were right! Of the very few, small, and inexpensive productions they had done in places like Pennsylvania, Florida, and Minnesota, the kids always said that their favorite part was the two big dancing kitty cats. Of course Gia was never truly alone; she always had a certain very masculine set of eyes watching her. It was Vitaly, he had always looked out for Gia, even though he was never romantically interested in her. But he did consider her a very, very good friend. Vitaly jumped across the gap in between the two train cars and knocked on her door. It startled Gia at first because she wasn't expecting anybody because the time was around nine o'clock; at this point everybody would be in their respective train cars and snoozing.

"Who is it?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"It's Vitaly…" He answered in his deep, Russian cat voice.

Vitaly himself had very much lightened up since the incident in New York, despite having being the only cat in years to have said it as 'That is a load of Bolshevik', which quite personally everybody found extremely funny after they thought about it, but they preferred not to talk about it because of what it implied.

"Okay, come on in then." Gia assured with her permission. Vitaly lifted the handle on her door and opened it. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. Afterwards he turned around and looked directly at Gia, she was smiling at him. Vitaly saw why Alex had fallen in love with Gia, that smile is bright and more heartwarming than the sun on solstice day. Yes, Vitaly knew, everyone knew, just by the way they looked at one another, even Melman and Gloria could tell with as much time as the two of them spent staring at each other.

"Yes Vitaly, what's up?" She extended very sweetly.

"Gia, there is a circus stop in the Rockies tomorrow; we'll be setting up to train for a few hours then. But while that's going on, I need you to do something for me." He paused, "I need you to go to Alex's cart and 'wake him up'…" And Vitaly made quotation marks with his paws, "OkaythanksGiayou'rethebestgottagobye!" He had said that last part so quickly Gia didn't have time to react and he let himself out quickly. With a flash Vitaly hopped back across the gap and went into his train cart and locked the level. Gia quickly looked out her peek hole to see if she could catch Vitaly, but he was gone.

"Wake him up?" She asked herself and shook her head. It was a little sudden for the jaguar, so she just retired for the night.

In the morning after the train was stopped up in the mountains and the rehearsals began for everyone, Gia tried finding Vitaly, but saw that he was already drenched in hair conditioner and in 'the zone'. She knew Vitaly too well to bother him like that, so instead she just pawed her way over to Alex's cart. It's was odd that he wasn't awake yet seeing as how the elephants had helped her in setting up the trapeze bars. She knocked on the door once, no answer, and again, still no answer. She began to shake and get nervous, but then she heard a peep from behind the train car. Curiosity got the best of the Italian lady, and she shimmied her way around the back to see Alex doing some sort of yoga.

"Alex…" She said and Alex screamed out of fright and lost his balance and fell down. He was standing on one leg balancing himself with his tail, but not anymore. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know you were…"

"It's okay Gia, I'm okay. Not like when we're up on the bars right and I miss the net…again…" Alex said shamefully.

"Oh…well glad to hear it, are we ready to get started? We'll be here for a while, we might as well."

"Of course Gia…" And she took her paw with both of his own and smiled sweetly at her. She blushed hot red under her fur and smiled back, then the two let go and headed towards the trapeze bars and spent a long day flying through the air in each other's arms.

From down below, Vitaly and Stefano were secretly watching them the whole time. Every time Alex caught Gia held her in his arms, Vitaly could see that look in her eyes, even from that distance. After everyone was done for the day and the pickup was in session, dinner was handed out and Gia walked off a little. She wasn't feeling hungry, just hurting, hurting for Alex, today was one of the best practices they'd ever shared, and it made her feel even more strong about Alex. She found herself looking out over a scenic view area of the Rockies and saw vast trees and a single river. But she saw most of all the glistening mountain tops, and a pair of hawks flying freely out above it all. She sat alone and put her paws over her face and sighed. Gloria had seen Gia walk off and followed after her and when she found her like this, it was depressing to see.

"Gia…?" Gia jumped, but saw it was Gloria and just tried smiling again.

"Hi Gloria…what are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question." Gloria threw back in a very sister like manner.

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Is this good thinking or bad thinking?"

"Bad thinking I guess…"

"Bad thinking…?" Questioned Gloria very shocked. "But you rehearsal went flawlessly today, you and Alex work great together!"

"That's the thing Gloria…Alex…" This interred her very much, so Gloria sat down next to Gia.

"Is he giving you problems? I don't see why he would I mean…he really likes you…" Gia's fire relit at that.

"He does…?" She scrambled to ask, but kept her cool.

"Yeah…everyone knows that he likes you. Did you?" She asked her girl-friend. Gia tried lying,

"Oh yeah I knew, and I really like him too, but I just wish I knew how to tell him." Gloria saw through it with a grin.

"You just did…" Gloria toned her with, Gia stared confused, but Gloria answered her question right away. "Alex…you can come out now!" And Alex stumbled out of the bushes back near the train car, and walked up to Gia. She had a mixed look on her face, one that was mixed of surprise, confusion, and a little anger.

"Can we talk in my car?" He asked her, offering to her his hand. Her mixed reaction faded away, and she smirked a smile to him and gave her his hand.

Together they walked holding paws to his cart and then he turned to her before he opened the door. "Close your eyes for me Gia." He requested, she smiled with an eyebrow raised, "Please, it's a surprise!" She couldn't say 'no' to that and closed her eyes. Alex looked over her face and then held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked just to be sure.

"Alex…!" Gia retaliated back, in a playful sound.

"Sorry, just want to be sure." And he opened up his door and climbed in and then grabbed her paws and pulled her up. "Alright Gia, now…" And she opened her eyes.

The cart wasn't just Alex's, from what Gia saw as she kept blinking, her stuff was inside as well; all of her posters and desks, even her song and poetry books. The best however to her was that he had the inside of the cart redone and was painted a very shiny maple brown. There was a carpet on the floor, a bright red one, and the beds were on the far corner. She was cupping her paws together and holding them close to her chest, but her heavy breathing and looking around halted as she turned to Alex with an excited glare. "Why did you do all this?" She asked him.

"Gia…I know that I'm a lion, and you're a jaguar, but that doesn't mean that we can be together." Gia liked where this was going. "That's a lesson I learned from watching Melman and Gloria, so I moved all of our stuff into one car so that I could try and show you how much I want to be with you. I wanted to show you what we could have as mates. All this and more…" Gia was tearing up, she loved Alex so much and he did this just for her, so now she was waiting on one thing.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, then go ahead, by all means." Her paws still cupped, but she moved over to him and Alex grabbed her paws and got down on his knee. Gia shed and tear and was smiling from ear to ear, so many happy emotion were coursing through her body, and the feeling was only about to get better.

"Gia…" She was ready for it, and Alex was using every piece of his heart to stay together. "Will you…" Gia couldn't wait a second longer, she was flooded with emotions and through it all, only a handful of tears escaped her eyes. Alex finished the question, the question that would change everything, the biggest question of his life, "Will you be my mate?"

Gia sniffed back a tear and wiped her own face off with her paw, "Yes Alex, I'll be your mate…forever." Alex grinned and stood back up and wrapped his arms around her, and she returned it, but outside the cart, the two heard everyone else cheering. Alex pulled back and opened up the door and saw everyone clapping and giving out congratulations, but Gia was even more confused. "Alex, what's going on?"

Alex silenced everyone, and turned back to Gia as he helped her out of their new train car. "Gia listen, this'll sound crazy. But I have been planning this day for weeks, and I've had to keep everything a secret. Everything that happened today was planned out and assorted so everything went just the way I imagined, just so I could see you smile when it did." Everyone aww-ed.

"So you mean…" Gia began and started crying again, with tears of joy. "You went through all of this, just to make your proposal perfect for me?" She was losing tears faster than Alex could wipe them away.

"Yes, Vitaly asking you to knock on my car in the morning, Gloria talking to you, even Stefano setting up his cannon right next to our bars so he could watch you and keep you safe." Alex was a mad genius, but also sure fire witch doctor of love.

"If this is what you went through to plan our proposal, I'll be dreaming about what the wedding will be like." Gia finally said after Alex speech, and hugged him so. The animals all dispersed and leaving the new couple to their own, but not before Alex looked up and saw Marty look at him and go,

"Nice job man!" And with a wink, he and Stefano were in their cart and gone.

Alex and Gia climbed back into their own cart and Gia saw that the moon was shining down right on them. Because they were up in the mountains during winter the days moved by much faster, and night fell quickly. "Did you plan this too?" She said gazing at the moon.

"No…" Alex said noticing how the moonlight created a very romantic atmosphere inside the car. "This is just lucky."

Gia chuckled, but when she looked at him, and he looked back, they felt like they were meeting for the first time. Like the world was gone and it was just them, in feeling this, Alex put his arm around Gia's waist and took her arm into his own. Gia put on of her paws behind his mane, and her other rest on his shoulder. Slowly they drew nearer to each other, and before the moment was gone, their lip met under the light of the moon. It went on for a number of second, a first real kiss, filled with passion, loyalty, and of course, love. "That was enough for both of us…" Gia said to Alex after she pulled away and placed her paw on his face.

"And so is this…" Alex said and gestured to their new home, with a wink from Gia and a smiled from himself, Alex closed the doors to their car, and spent their first night as a couple, alone and together.

**Thank you very much for reading my story! This was the first story I wrote completely using Dragon Voice Speaking Software, if you are a fan of mine, then you should see my stories coming out a lot faster now. Also when I first saw Gia's name I thought it was pronounced [Gaia – guy uh] like the titan, did anyone else think that too? Anyway, good bye for now and thank you once again! **


End file.
